Conventional truck trailers may utilize wood flooring, for example hardwood flooring, because of the desirable characteristics that the flooring may provide the trailer. For example, hardwood flooring may have a desirable level of strength and stiffness. This may give the flooring a long life and increase its wear resistance. Of the known wood floorings, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide additional floorings and methods for making and using floorings.